


Cut in Stone, Don't Stand Alone

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Marvel 616, Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest friendships have to start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut in Stone, Don't Stand Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cut in Stone, Don't Stand Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153363) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ghpv)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/cut-in-stone-dont-stand-alone) | 11.2 MB | 12:17


End file.
